


Please be careful out there

by Darknessisafriend



Category: You Were Never Really Here (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: Joe comes back from 'work' all bloodied and bruised. Reader takes care of him and gives him a massage.
Relationships: Joe (You Were Never Really Here)/You
Kudos: 8





	Please be careful out there

You were sitting crossed legged on the sofa, watching a movie while eating chips. You knew Joe would come back late from ‘work’ as usual but you could never bring yourself to go to sleep without him; in the back of your mind you always worried for him and feared he would never come back home; so you preferred to stay awake and wait, no matter how tired you would be the next day.

Now it was almost 2am and you couldn’t stop yawning, struggling to keep your eyes open. Until you finally heard the familiar discreet unlocking of the front door, your body and mind were suddenly awake; Joe was back. He always came back as quiet as possible; in case you were asleep or if he wanted to be left alone. And today was one of those days.

You turned your head towards the entrance; the light of the TV could let you see how tired he was and even more when he seized the cap on his head and took it off. You retained a gasp as you noticed his bloodied and bruised face and the way he limped; it had been a rough night.

“Joe…” you murmured loud enough for him to stop in is tracks, his back turned on you; he thought you were asleep.

“You’re tired; you should be going to sleep. I’m fine.” He replied on a tired tone as he attempted to walk away again. You jumped out of the sofa, catching his hand, making him freeze

“No you’re not.” He gave you a look, he didn’t want to talk about it, he never did; to protect you and in fear of the way you would look at him afterwards.

“You don’t have to tell me anything Joe, just-…just let me help you.” You insisted softly; he stayed silent for long seconds and finally nodded, giving you a broken look, a look that he gave you too often when he came back from ‘work’.

“Let’s go to the bathroom and clean you up first, okay?” You said, keeping is hand in yours and leading him upstairs. The simple fact to hold his warm hand made you feel safe and relived that he had come back alive.

Once arrived in the bathroom, you sat him on the edge of the bathtub, going through the cupboard, picking up the box where you kept everything to heal Joe, and it was helping him too, when he came back and you weren’t there, he simply had to look for the box with his name on it.

“Take off your clothes.” You asked him, focused on picking up disinfectant, compresses; you threw a look to the needles and threads, hoping you wouldn’t need to stich him up, again…

When you turned to face him, he had taken everything off, only keeping on his underwear. You sighed in relief when you didn’t notice any big cuts, stab wounds or worse. He only had an open lip and a bit of dried blood under his nose this time; at least it won’t add anymore scars today. You approached him, settling between his legs as you dampened the compress with disinfectant; your hand lightly cupped his chin while the other was gently cleaning the lip wound.

“Love, you should be more careful, how can I kiss you with all the love I have for you when your beautiful lips are hurt?” you teased him softly, trying to get him out of his thoughts and focus on the present reality, on you.

And it worked, instead of staring into emptiness, his eyes looked up at you, almost as if you were a hallucination, a beautiful one. “Sorry.” He apologized in a murmur, his eyes detailing your peaceful face as you cleaned the dried blood under his nose, your fingers soothingly caressed his cheek, your big teddy bear, you would never exchange him for any other man.

Once finished, you tilted your head forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips; he closed his eyes at the comforting feeling, each of your kisses healed him, if not physically, it healed his broken soul.

“Come to bed, I’m going to give you a nice massage.” Your murmured against his lips, before parting from him and reaching for the lotion for bruises and sore muscles.

He didn’t protest against such a comforting idea and the both of you headed to bed. You made Joe lie on his stomach. You sat astride him on his butt, putting the lotion in your hands and rubbing your hands together to warm it up.

“I’m going to touch you all other your back and neck Joe; alright?” you warned him; you knew sometimes despite himself; his PTSD would get the best of him. He hummed in return, agreeing and thankful that you took such care with him. He kept his eyes open for now, he was always son the watch.

You gently laid your warm hands on his shoulder blades, caressing the strong muscles to get him used to your touch and start relaxing him. Your thumbs applied a slight pressure on his tense muscles, making small circles up to the base of his neck, the tip of your fingers going to bury in his hair; at this moment you saw him close his eyes, he loved it when you did that and you smiled, it was good sign. You continued a bit more before your hands left his head to focus back on his shoulders and his lower back; he sighed in contentment, you caresses and the soothing burn of the lotion eased his mind and made him forget about the rough day he had.

“Everything good, love?” you asked as you heard him moan when your hands massaged his lower back, wondering if it was of pleasure or pain.

“Mmmm…good.” He muttered, completely relaxed.

“Perfect. I missed you today…” you murmured softly; you knew you didn’t need to drown him into a long speech about your day, right now he needed calm; later will be better. Still, those simple words your just told him warmed his heart. With you he didn’t feel invisible, lost in frozen time or as if he didn’t matter; you were his anchor to sanity and happiness.

“Mmmm…too.” You smiled softened, you could tell he was tempted to sleep, and it was a normal thing; after all, your teddy bear deserved a good sleep. You continued to gently massage him, your hands going up to his shoulders where most of the tension was; you hoped to hear his soft snoring soon but instead he spoke.

“Can you…massage my chest too? Feels sore.” His eyes still closed; the truth is that he wanted to face you; he never grew tired of the way you looked at him, gentle, loving and honest; never once you looked at him as if he was weirdo or a man to be pitied.

“Sure, turn on your back, honey.” You moved from his lap to let him shift position and when he did you came back on top of him. You reached again for the lotion bottle and put some more on your hands. Once it was warm, you laid them on his pectorals, caressing his hairy chest, applying a light pressure on the muscles; his eyes never left your face as you did.

“Kiss me.” He asked, his eyes glowing with a hint of hopefulness. You smiled tenderly, how could you say no to his sweet request? You leaned forwards, your hands still on his chest as you placed your lips on his, tender, comforting; he sighed in contentment before you fully laid on him, your face buried in the crook of his neck; Joe’s strong arms instantly wrapped around your form, tight as if he was afraid to loose you.

“You careful out there, right Joe? Please…” you asked in a small voice like a worried child, your fingers lightly playing with the hair around his left nipple.

“I am. I will always stay alive to come home to you and protect you. I promise you Y/N.” he replied, his voice stronger this time, as if to show you how sure and determined he was to spend his entire life by your side; he was a survivor and he will always stay alive. 


End file.
